emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7317 (13th October 2015)
Plot Priya is shocked to learn that Jai didn't come home the previous night. Jimmy challenges Finn to down a kipper and Full English smoothie as part of the bet, which he finishes. Diane has barely slept due to worrying about Robert. Rishi and Priya question Kirin about Jai's possible whereabouts and Kirin is about to reveal what happened when Jai turns up looking a mess. Chrissie visits Lawrence at the remand centre and she is shocked by how he looks. DS Hart calls round at the pub to tell Chas that Lawrence's lawyers have asked for a reconstruction, and need her to take part. Jai confronts Kirin about leaving him outside the hospital yesterday and Jai accuses him of only looking after himself. Jai tells him that due to the way he left him outside, he got a police caution for substance abuse and insists he take him to the pub. Chrissie worries about Lawrence when he tells her that he is taking sleeping tablets and she begs him to do something about it. Chrissie tells Lawrence that the police know his confession is weak, and they are going to have a reconstruction and he begs her to tell Rakesh to cancel the reconstruction or don't visit her again. Rakesh is surprised when Priya tells him that she has asked Leyla to begin planning their wedding. Rakesh receives a text from Chrissie asking to meet her and he lies to Priya that it was the police. Kirin admits that taking cocaine was a big mistake and he is never touching it again. Priya tells Rishi that he has to do something about Jai after seeing him leaving the pub, and decides to call the police on her own brother. Jimmy's latest challenge is for Finn to have a wax and he agrees. Emma worries that there is more to Ross' disappearance than Pete is letting on and James suggest they talk to Finn. Chas worries about the reconstruction meanwhile at Home Farm Chrissie thanks Rakesh for helping her and tells him that he makes her feel safe. Rishi questions Priya if there was something they could have done, rather than calling the police, but she insists that it is the only way. Kirin and Jai get flagged down by a police car but Jai tells him he has drugs in the car and he needs to say they are his as he owes him for yesterday and offers him £10,000 to take the blame. Tracy gets Finn to sort an blocked toilet at the B&B as part of his challenge. Chrissie leans in for a kiss with Rakesh but he tells her he is with Priya, and she is vulnerable. The police search Jai's car and find the packet of coke, but Jai denies even seeing it before. They go to arrest Jai, when Kirin admits that it is his cocaine and he is arrested. Cast Regular cast *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *PC Singh - Chan Shoker Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown remand centre - Visiting room *Holdgate Farm - Garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice *Home Farm - Living room *Unknown road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes